


I'm Bigger Than You

by Hatchico



Series: Shizaya one-shots [20]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fisting, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Shrinking, Tiny Shizuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchico/pseuds/Hatchico
Summary: Shizuo shrinks due to Shinra's antics but still wants to please his beloved Izaya
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Shizaya one-shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352053
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	I'm Bigger Than You

**Author's Note:**

> Is it weird I'm asking this on such a weird one-shot lol? Anyways, has anyone seen that one fanfic where Shizuo was a huntsman and Izaya was a prince? Izaya was like the cousin of the current queen who wanted him to be assassinated. I swear if that fic got deleted Imma cry

Izaya was looking at Shizuo bemused as he was sitting on the bed cross-legged. He was shocked at first when he and Shizuo walked in about to get freaky like usual when poof he turned around and Shizuo was gone, nothing but a pile of clothes or at least that's what he first thought.

He watched as Shizuo emerged from under the clothes and he was just so small.

Izaya couldn't help but laugh before leaning over the edge of the bed with a huge smirk on his face and said, "How's it going down there?"

"Shut the fuck up and help me!"

"So mean." He replied with a laugh before reaching down to grab at the now smaller man and place him on the bed.

"So how did this happen?"

"Shinra said I needed to get shots."

Izaya chuckled "And you believed him."

"I swear I'll kill that-what the hell are you doing?!"

The informant was in the process of taking off his shirt when Shizuo made that outburst.

"I'm getting naked."

He stated matter factly.

"But why?!"

"Because I'm still horny duh."

With that being said he took off the rest of his clothes becoming completely naked. He moved his legs to a spread position before looking back over at the now flushed male.

"Shizu-chan..." He moaned out as rubbed his hole with his pointer finger.

"Y-you bastard."

The other male was becoming aroused and Izaya wanted to tease Shizuo more so he did.

"Does Shizuo want to fuck me?"

"Yes..."

"But Shizu-chan can't because he..." Izaya gasped, "Shizu-chan I just realized something!"

"What?"

"My dick is bigger than yours~"

Izaya giggled at the angry red-faced blond and he couldn't help but to sit on his knees and rub his other pointer finger against Shizuo's face.

"Shizu-chan is so adorable."

"Bastard!"

Izaya felt pain shoot through his finger as Shizuo held it tightly making Izaya cry out mockingly, "Mercy! Mercy!"

Shizuo let go and glared up at the other man.

"Don't screw with me you piece of shit!"

"Language Shizu-chan. Geez, what's wrong? Are you mad that you can't pleasure me in this state?"

Shizuo turned his head away

"Pft. Oh my god, you're really upset over that?"

"Yes damn it! It's unfair!"

Izaya grinned.

"Yo Shizu~"

Shizuo turned back to Izaya

"You know you can do other things to make me scream besides fucking me."

Izaya licked his lips as Shizuo blushed furiously before swallowing heavily.

"L-like what?"

Izaya shrugged, "Who knows, you are the same size as my hand so surprise me."

Shizuo began stepping closer and Izaya laid back down on his back and spread his legs waiting for Shizuo to do something. He felt a tickling sensation on his ass as Shizuo hesitantly licked his hole.

"O-oh my...already getting straight to the action."

He felt Shizuo's face sink against his hole as he gently sucked on different parts.

Izaya couldn't help but comment with an aroused laugh "Shizuo's head is the size of my ass hole haha."

He yelped when Shizuo nipped him.

"Geez, Shizu-chan is such a pervert."

Shizuo mumbled against his ass in reply "Look who's talking..."

Shizuo was about to pull away when he felt Izaya's hand push him back and trap him against his hole.

"D-don't stop now...keep going."

He nudged Shizuo who slowly closed his eyes and continued where he left off. It was weird but oddly arousing especially when he heard Izaya's soft moans as he moved his hand away to pinch his own nipples. Shizuo pulled away again, hearing Izaya cry out in disappointment but this time he didn't stop him especially when he felt something pushing at his entrance.

Shizuo slid his arms inside of Izaya feeling the soft texture of his insides as he watched his hole open up around him. He never really got to see Izaya like this before, so up close and personal.

He pushed his other arm inside, watching as Izaya's ass opened up more and he pretty much saw everything.

Izaya's thighs quivered as he breathed out shakily, "Fuck..."

Shizuo slid his arms in and out, rubbing his penis against Izaya's hole in synch with his arms as he listened to Izaya's delicious moans. Izaya's moans encouraged him to go faster and soon enough he pulled his arms out and came all over Izaya's anus.

Izaya groaned out, tugging his dick a few times before he came too. His cum raining down on the blond now who was to sedated by his orgasm to care. Izaya was breathing heavily enjoying the aftermath of his orgasm before slowly sitting back up to look down at Shizu-chan. He smirked lazily at Shizuo and patted him on his head.

"Good boy..."

Shizuo just mumbled a few curse words before flopping on his back mumbling "We should go to Shinra's to get me fixed...tomorrow."

Izaya grinned.

"Yeah, tomorrow."

He ran his finger down Shizuo's stomach.

"But did you have fun?"

"Yeah..." He admitted and Izaya simply sighed in relief

"Good."

He had to thank Shinra later.

He leaned down next to Shizuo and booped his nose.

"Love you."

"Yeah, love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old request I did which I'm just reposting here


End file.
